1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is disclosed in JP 2010-114879 A an example of background arts of the present invention in the related industrial field. JP 2010-114879 A shows a technology which produces at least one set of a low frequency band limit image and a high frequency band limit image from an original image, extracts a low frequency edge component and a high frequency edge component by applying an edge extraction filter to each of the band limit images, produces one edge component by synthesizing the low frequency edge component and the high frequency edge component, performs edge enhancement of the original image based on the produced edge component, and varies the synthesizing ratio of the low frequency edge component and the high frequency edge component according to the level of the edge enhancement.